Prisoner
by Mamaem11
Summary: Elizabeth Valentine is a young African American rookie cop living in NYC. Wanting to prove herself she convinces her captain to let her go undercover as a stripper to bring in one of the most dangerous criminals they have ever dealt with. Once inside, secrets get reveled, betrayal occurs and Elizabeth job is not only thing on the line… Dean Ambrose (Jon Good)/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur s**** Note: Hey guys just wanted to say thank you for all the amazing support for Anger Management, that is on hiatus because i am going to be focusing on this story for now. I got this idea from a show i watched. hope you enjoy it**

**P.S. i do not own anyone except for "Elizabeth Valentine" **

'Bing Bing Bing' The alarm went off suddenly waking her up from her slumber. With a groan and a yawn she slapped the off button getting up slowly from her comfortable bed. Normally getting up wouldn't be this hard for Elisabeth Valentine but that's because she normally didn't work so hard at her classes; Self-defense classes that is. She liked the fact that she was improving and could pretty much kick any body's ass if she wanted to. This was a skill she wanted to gain not only due to her occupation but also her height. Standing at only a staggering 5'0 foot tall, she wanted to be able to protect herself if something was too happened. After all she couldn't always run to her gun for every little thing.

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world_" she sang slowly while making her way to the bathroom, she loved singing though nobody would really know that. She only really liked to let herself go while she was in the bathroom. It was her time to just relax, as well as the window to start her day off right.

"You are one of a kind Elisabeth" she said to herself in the mirror " yet you still pick assholes as boyfriends" , slowly shaking her head she muttered, "where the hell did you go wrong?"

She finished her business in the bathroom making her way to the kitchen to make tea. While deep in thought she heard the doorbell.

"Probably the mailman" she mumbled. She opened the door with an annoyed look on her face once she realized who the person was.

"Hello Elizabeth"

"Brad…..why the hell are you at my house?"

"I came to talk to you…..and brought you breakfast?"

She looked at him like he was insane. "well how thoughtful of you!" she said with a hint of sarcasm. "what was I to do if you didn't come and rescue me with your cholesterol driven food"

"Ah come on Lizzy be nice. I'm trying to make peace here" he responded with a sincere look on his face.

"By randomly coming to my house unannounced? yeah smart idea. She replied not taking her eyes off him the whole time. she wanted to be the one in control right now; yeah he caught her off guard, but she wasn't about to let him win.

"Well how else was I supposed to reach you?" he argued "you won't answer any of my phone calls, you won't even look at me at work….." she rolled her eyes at him and walked back into the kitchen. She was not ready to deal with his bullshit and wouldn't put up with his crap. It was too damn early for this and she had to be at work in an hour.

"Are you seriously going to walk away from me? Lizzy " he followed her into the kitchen grabbing her arm in the process "after everything we've been through? That's it you're not going to even try to forgive me?" Stepping closer to her he reached out and caressed her arm slowly trying to get a reaction out of her.

"How can I forgive something so horrible" she asked him closing her eyes for a brief moment

"I know it's going to be really hard and I'm asking for a lot but give me a break here. I made a mistake" she opened her eyes to look at him. She was thinking really hard about what he was saying and couldn't help but notice the small smile on his face.

_He's so handsome _she thought to herself. Maybe she should forget about the "incident" it wasn't like what he did was _that _bad…..but still she couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him at least not yet.

"I…I don't know Brad this is _a lot _to ask" she stuttered "it's…going to take me a while to get over what you _did _" he looked down at her. Watching her closely as she squirmed uncomfortable he started inching closer leaning in he placed his lips on hers. It was light at first but then it started to get intense. She tried to deny him but slowly started to give in. her lips slowly moving along with his. Suddenly she felt her old feelings starting to come back again. She remembered all the good times they used to have and all the bad as well.

"Oh" she moaned lowly as he started kissing her neck

"Come on Lizzy forgive me….you won't regret it"

Instead of a responding she kissed him harder receiving a moan from him. He swiftly moved his hand to her pants.

"Come on let me make you feel good like I used to…." He trailed off as he moved his hands under her shirt, itching to get it off.

"No " she began "we can't….not yet"

" Stop playing around" he replied "You know you want me….just let it go"

"NO Brad" she barked "I can't…..I can't forgive you yet"

He was quiet for a few moments. "Are you being serious right now?" he asked her knowing the answer already.

"Yeah" she whispered looking down in shame

"GOD DAMMIT" he exploded "Why can't you just get over it? It's not like I murdered anyone! You can be such a drama queen sometimes. I just made a simple mistake"

"No Brad a simple mistake is forgetting to take out the garbage, but having someone else's tongue down your throat? …..that's kind of a hard thing to accomplish". She argued back pushing him out of her way heading for the exit.

He made a grab for her arm but she swiftly shook his hand off. "Wait, where are you going?" he questioned

"Work?" she answered him back

The left side of his eyebrow rose in question. "Now!" he demanded. "We're not done talking here"

"I. don't. care" she hissed, while staring him down "you're the one who came unannounced to my house? Maybe next time you'll think about that….." she trailed off as she retreated to the door.

She was about to leave when she stopped and looked back at him with sass. "By the way don't forget to lock up before you leave. Don't need people stealing my shit" she slammed the door leaving a puzzled Brad in her kitchen. A satisfied smile on her face; while that may not have been a very adult thing to do, she was at least still proud of herself for handling the situation as best as she could, even if she did leave her cheating ass ex in her house by himself.

She hopped into her car looking at the time. "_shit_, I'm gonna be late"

15 minutes later she arrived at work. Grumpy, annoyed and hungry for all of the same reason. She knew her captain would have her head. Normally Paul (Levesque) formally known as "captain" was a decent guy but tardiness he didn't take all too well, especially if one was tragedy say about 3 times on separate occasions. Maybe she could sneak in? Nah they already didn't take her seriously to begin with because of her "rookie" status. The young rookie just decided to walk in, what else was she going to do? And if all else failed she would just blame it on Brad, after all he _was _the one that made her late. Just as soon as she walked in her captain barked her name.

"Valentine, nice of you to join us"

Her co- workers looked at her with astonishment and displeasure. Some winked while others just stared. Once again she was late and once again held everything up….

"I got held up this morning, but it won't happen again" she smiled innocently at him.

He studied her for a minute, looking for sincerity.

"Better not! Or you be filing papers….something I'm sure you would rather stay away from"

"Yes sir….so what do we got"

"A brutal homicide, victim is 24 year old Adrian Reed, death by strangulation. It appears that she was a call girl, the area and the clothes she was wearing…" he went on expanding on their latest victim, but Elizabeth felt a strange tingling feeling. She didn't see the picture at first but when she got a good look at it, she realized that she actually knew the victim for the first time in her life. With her eye's wide open with surprise, Elisabeth spoke lowly in a whisper.

"I know her"

She kept staring at the photo opening and closing her eyes several times just to make sure she was not imagining things. She continued with this act when her captain noticed her strange behavior he stopped speaking and him and the other 4 cops in the room looked at her with curiosity.

"Valentine" he started "What's the matter" her captain asked. She didn't answer. "You look like you just seen a ghost"

"Or worse" Phil chimed in "her paycheck"

She glared at Phil, who just winked at her in response. She took a deep breath trying to find the courage to say what was on her mind. "I…I think I know who the victim is"

"Oh?"

"With all due respect captain you're wrong…the victim name isn't Adrian it's Abby and she's not a prostitute she's a cop….

Paul raised his eyebrows in surprise. But before he could speak Phil beat him to it.

"Bullshit, how the hell is she a cop when that didn't come up? And why did she have an I.D. with the name Adrian on it? So explained to us? How _exactly _do you know her? Phil inquired smugly.

She took another breath to calm herself. Phil (Brooks) _never _liked her and was always on her case about something. He had only been on the force for 5 years yet acted like he was her superior. It pissed her off and she wanted to yell at him, but she needed to keep her cool in front of her captain if she was going to make it far in this field. So with a calming breath she replied

"We trained at the same academy, I mean we weren't best friends or anything but we did head out to the bar on occasions" she retorted back at him. Paul looking at the both of them with his arms crossed and his eyebrows arched chimed in.

"Phil I don't remember asking for your commentary" he began "And Valentine before you make those assumptions you better have something to back that up"

"Captain I swear! You have my word"

"Valentine if you're sure about this then you and Phil go to her apartment and check things out, find something that proves her true identity" he replied sternly, he wanted to give her a chance but still show her who was the boss around here.

"Yes sir" she started to get up when she turned to Phil,

"Coming?"

"Of course sweetheart, I just wanted to see you get up first"

"Why?"

"Why not? He began. "And miss that lovely view of yours….." he trailed off with a smirk on his face

"Cute" she responded with sarcasm

30 minutes later they arrived at Abbey's apartment. Looking through all her belongings, papers, Knick- Knack, photos all over the place.

"Looks like someone has already came here looking for something" Phil said while tossing papers around. "How did you know where she lived anyways, I thought you guys were just drinking buddy's" he asked curiously while looking through draws

" I came here before once or twice when I was too drunk to drive back home….not that it's any of your business" she retorted with sass. "Now quit talking and keep looking"

"What exactly are we looking for? Madam Rookie" he asked playfully

"Something that proves her identity" she responded sternly

"Okie Dookie"

They continued the search, making the mess they walked into even worse. She went through some more useless papers and junk receiving a paper cut in the process. Ignoring the burning sensation she kept looking until something caught her eye. There right on the floor was a badge with the name "Abbey Miller" on it. With excitement she picked it up.

"Phil, look" he turned to her slowly his eye growing wide in amazement.

"She _was _a cop…." He replied. "didn't think a rookie like _you _could actually make a positive I.D.

She rolled her eyes at him. Ignoring his comment she changed the subject. "anyways, now that I have proven that she is, who I said she is the question still stands, why did she have someone else I.D. on her?"

"Witness protection?' he offered

"No it couldn't be, then she wouldn't have been in New York still….and _you _call me the rookie?"

"Well every dog has her day" he responded with a grin on his face.

Elisabeth gave him a dirty look and kept searching for more clues.

"Now what are you looking for? You already proved her identity, what else could you need"

"I'm trying to find more clues to explain her alias?"

"Well since when did you become Nancy Drew" he replied with sarcasm

"I guess the same amount of time when they decided _you _were good enough to make it into the police force…" she trailed off with a smile. Even she had to admit that, that was her best come backs yet. Too bad he didn't think so as he playfully threw some folders at her. She frowned at him while picking up the extra mess he had just made.

"Really Phil?' she began while picking up the folders " can't you….." she trailed off while cleaning up the mess several papers fell out, one of them caught her attention as it had information on the F.B.I . Elizabeth gasped while she read the evidence finally realizing the truth.

"She was undercover"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys!, i know i took _forever _to post but school just started again for me plus i got a new job so i'm pretty busy. but i love writing so damn much that i just wanted to keep going. To make it up to you guys i tired to make this one really long and considering the fact that my own friends were complain about how long this was i'm guessing i succeed at my goal! so without further ado enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. as usually i do not own anyone except Elisabeth Valentine **

"She's Undercover"

Phil didn't know what to say to this. At first he was going to make one of his smart comments but then he saw how dead serious she was being. He usually loved to bug her all the time it was one of the perks for him but this time everything had change. The way she was acting kind of scared him a little bit. He honestly didn't know why, because last time he checked he couldn't even stand the girl.

He eyed her carefully. "What did you just say" he asked seriously

She looked up at him like he was crazy. "I _said _she was undercover, what's wrong Phil do you need a hearing aid? I didn't think you were _that _old"

"Ha Ha, very funny" he said mockingly "yes I _heard _you, but I just wanted to make sure I heard you correct because it seems that you've been on a witch hunt all day"

She thought about that carefully, had she been blowing things out of portion? Even so she had been right for the most part. So instead of responding to his latest know it all comments she decide to come back at him with something witty.

"Or maybe some people just don't know when to admit when they're wrong" she replied arrogantly.

Phil was about to speak again but she beat him to it. "Look if your done with the interrogation, I think we should run along and give this to the captain before anyone else finds out about this"

"Wait, wait hold your horse's women" he grabbed her arm to stop her. Looking her dead in the eye. "Before you go and make a fool of yourself, how _exactly _did you all of a sudden come up with the conclusion that your little friend was 'undercover' ?.

She looked up at him, strangely uncomfortable with how close he was. This was the man that would get on her nerves every day at work, constantly on her case about some rubbish and now all of a sudden he cared about how she would look in front of their captain? Was he high?

"With this!" she pushed the paper in front of his face, waiting for a response.

He scratched his head, reading the paper slowly to take everything in. he looked confused one minute then surprise the next. "Okay" he replied. "She worked for the F.B.I, that doesn't prove anything; I think your being paranoid"

"Am I Phil?" he shrugged waiting for her to finish talking. She took a deep breath before speaking again, wanting to get everything out in one sentence.

"Okay I know this sounds crazy but, Abbey was one year older than me; there's no way she could have made it all the way to the F.B.I unless she was working on a high profile case, one that would involve her to go undercover. Think about it Phil, why else would she have a fake state I.D. on her that said a different name but had her picture on it? She was of age so it's not like she would use it to get into bars. She was undercover for some high profile case that the F.B. I was a part of and someone must have found out and killed her. It was brutal, you saw the pictures, it looked like whoever did it had a lot of anger towards her". She finally finished her speech and looked away for a while as a distraction while Phil just kept staring at her deep in thought. She was starting to feel uneasy under his gaze. So she broke the silence the only way she knew she could….by insulting him.

"Earth to Phil! Were you listening to anything I was saying or were you too busy thinking about how many woman you've left unsatisfied over the years?"

He looked at her darkly. He's mouth forming a thin tight line; anger building up in him. But instead of saying something rude back to her like she expected him to do. He just simply nodded his head.

"Okay, I believe you"

"Huh" did she hear him correctly?

" I said I believe you no more busting your balls, let's go to the captain like you said"

Elisabeth was taken aback by what he said that she just stood there. So he led the way first opening the door for her. "Ladies first" he announced letting her walk out.

While in the car heading back to the station Elisabeth was getting weird vibes from Phil. Normally while he would drive they would go back and forth with the insults, it was almost a thing they had between each other. But this whole time in the car Phil was silent; it kind of scared her to be honest. She squirmed uncomfortable in the seat, the silence bothering her. She felt odd, almost out of place. So for the second time of the night she decided to break the silence.

"Don't take this the wrong way" she began, deciding the right words to use " but um where you abducted by aliens by any chance when we left the apartment midway through cause your acting…..nice and no offense but you're kind of a douche" she finished looking at him with a sideways glance.

He chuckled lightly keeping his eyes on the road. " Offence not taken, I have been told that time to time by girlfriends…..you know the ones that I can't keep satisfied" he responded with slight amusement.

"Okay, Okay so I was being a B back there, but I mean if you were me and I was you, you know you would say something rude like that" she finished looking at him expectantly for a response. The silence was killing her, she liked the whole back and forth thing that was between them.

"No if I were you I would not be wearing that shirt and also I wouldn't have to prove anything, the captain would have taken my word for it" he corrected her. She rolled her eyes at this. But smiled slightly a second later. She loved the banter between them. Although she would never admit that to him. She was about to respond to him when she noticed something in the mirror. The car behind them, it had been behind them for the last 20 minutes or so. Had it been following them? or was she just being paranoid again? Phil noticed her change of behavior, wondering what was wrong.

"Now what?"

"I think someone's following us"

He raised one eyebrow in confusion, thinking about what she just said before responding back.

"Really?"

_That's all he was going to say_? She thought to herself.

"Yes really, they've been behind us for the last 20 minutes"

"Okay well let's see for ourselves"

Before she could ask him what he meant by that Phil pushed his foot harder on the brakes, turning the car into the next street. While Elisabeth swore she was going to get a heart attack.

"What are you doing?" her eyes bugged out; her breathing increasing.

"Trying to see if they're following us" he said while looking into the review mirror. Low and behold the car behind then _was _in fact following them, cause it speed up and turned the same street corner as they did.

Elisabeth still uncomfortable from what took place seconds ago finally had the nerve to speak again.

"Why would they be following us?"

"I don't know, but I guess were about to find out" he parked the car, grabbing for the door. Before she knew it they were already at the police station. Elisabeth jumped out walking as fast as she could to the station. They wouldn't be foolish enough to try anything while they were at the station right? Especially considering the fact that they were police. She shook her head of those thoughts when she saw the captain.

"Valentine" he barked "My office _now_" she walked in slowly. Still confused about the earlier events, but she decided to forget all that and explain to the captain everything she found.

"Well?" he asked standing by his desk. "What did you find?"

"Oh…." She began. She explained everything to him, the F.B.I. details, the badge and even the car that was following her and Phil back to the station.

"Someone was following you guys" he said that more as a statement then a question. He suddenly got an idea.

"I smell a rat" he said

"How about two?" Phil announced. While two men dressed in suits walked into the captain's office. The captain scrunched his nose up in disgust as they walked in. He already knew who they were but was not sure why the hell they were here at his office.

"Why is the F.B.I. following my detectives?" he asked them expectedly

"We needed to make sure that they weren't working for the people were investigating and more importantly don't want them to mess up our case" Agent Paul (Heyman) explained.

The captain frowned at the two agents in front of him. He waited a few seconds before speaking again.

"What's that supposed to mean" Phil chimed in before the captain could speak again. The captain gave him a warning look.

"It _means _that this case we've been working on has been ongoing for three years, a lot of money and time has gone into this, we didn't want her cover to be blown" this time the second agent by the name of Stu (Bennett) spoke up in a snobbish demeanor. He straighten up while he continued.

"Officer Miller fingerprints were in the system, when you ran them, it tip us off" He finished folding his hands in the process.

Elisabeth looked at him; he seemed very full of himself and probably didn't want to be here. But if he wanted to act like a jackass then she was going to treat him like one.

"And it didn't occur to you that we ran them cause we were investigating a murder?" she accused

"We didn't know she was dead, she checked in with us every 3 weeks, she was fine the last time we saw her" Stu looked down in shame, obviously feeling guilt for what had happened. Feeling slightly guilty herself for acting rude she decided to change the subject.

"She got burn?" she asked the other Agent in the room by the name of Paul.

"We got two other people inside, they said her cover was intact, we're not sure why she was killed" he said.

"She had Meth all over her body, any idea why?" she asked both of the agents in the room

"No comment on that" Paul said

The captain had herd enough. He wanted some _real _answers, so he just asked something he was thinking since they walked through the door. No more beating around the bush.

"What exactly was Abbey Miller doing for the F.B.I.?"

"She was part of a high profile case that crossed with our own ….NYPD loaned her to us"

"What case?" The Captain asked

"We can't say" Paul interrupted

Elisabeth slumped down on the desk while shaking her head slowly in disbelief

"Really? You guys aren't going to tell us anything? So why did you come here then?"

"To make it perfectly clear for you guys to back off and to not ruin this three year investigation" Paul countered with an arrogant smile on his face. Elisabeth just rolled her eyes as a response.

At this point the captain had, had enough of their shit. He wanted to get the ball rolling on this case weather the two agents liked it or not.

"Let's cut to the chase" he begun sternly "A NYPD officer was brutally murdered, if you think we're gonna just ignore that and move on….your crazy" he informed them with a serious look on his face.

The two agents looked at each other, then back at the captain. Before Stu could speak the captain beat them to it.

"So this is what we're going to do, we'll investigate the murder of Adrian Reed, a call girl who was probably dating a drug dealer, nobody has to hear about the F.B.I or the undercover job"

He looked at them expectantly waiting for their answer. They both looked at each other before making their final decision.

"Deal, but nothing about her true identity coming out, or we'll be making another visit"

The two agents got up abruptly and stormed out of the office, not looking back at them.

Elisabeth and Phil looked at the captain while he just shrugged in response.

* * *

5 minutes later Phil, Elisabeth, The Captain and 2 other cops were all in a private room reviewing the case.

"From now on nothing leaves this room, any information about this case is confidential got it" he barked at the officers.

They all nodded their heads in approval. He slapped down 1 folder on the table, looking intensely at his officers.

"This is the guy we've been looking for" he began "Dean Ambrose, 28 year's old, number one guy in Gael Rodrigo's organization. Ambrose was arrested in Brooklyn for conspiracy to commit murder, case was never prosecuted, seems that something would always come up for the case to be dismissed. He also was arrested several other times for domestic abuse, Driving while under the influence and he has a rape case that also never went to trail….victim was found died 3 days later, gunshot to the head .A friend of mine ran Ambrose finances he's quite the business man. He owns several yachts, real estate and a night club by the name of Perlè in the lower west side of Manhattan."

While going over Dean Ambrose whole life story, Elisabeth felt her stomach turn in knots. She felt like she was going to pass out at any given moment. How the hell was this disgusting person roaming around free in New York right now? She knew that the city had the reputation of having crazy people everywhere but this was ridiculous. She was starting to get that feeling she always got whenever a crazy idea came in her head.

"How is he still free, if he committed all these crimes" she stated, more than ask the question to her captain, who just shrugged and shook his head disapproving.

"The same way many people get away with things….money"

"And power" Phil added

* * *

20 Minutes later Elizabeth was on her lunch break but she was too lost in thought to eat. She wasn't sure why but she felt some type of way about this whole Ambrose thing. When she took a look at his picture he looked like the average guy you would see walking around in New York or anywhere else, just minding their business. He honestly just reminded her that you can't and shouldn't trust just anybody. But the one thing that was making her truly mad about the situation was the fact that he was still out here roaming free because of the money he possessed. They're far better guys who were in prison right now who compared to Jonathan Good, did petty crimes; She decide that she had to do something about this. So after 5 minutes of just staring at her sandwich she made her way to her car and was heading to the F.B.I's headquarters to have a little talk with the man she met today; only the better and younger one by the name of _Stu_.

She walked in nervously, feeling very out of place for the second time again today. Feeling too nervous, she was about to just turn around and go back to work when Wade spotted her.

"Officer Valentine, is that you?"

She looked up at him bug eyed as he walked closer to her. She quickly reminded herself what she came here to do.

"Uh…yeah" she responded awkwardly "It's me, I…uh came here to talk to you about something, _alone_" she wanted to just talk to him and not his rude partner that she also met earlier today.

Now was his turn to be surprised. He never thought he was going to see this officer again, let alone have a private conversation with her. But he nodded his head up and down and motioned her to go ahead of him into his office.

She sat down, squirming uncomfortable in her seat, feeling like she was in the principal's office and she was the bad kid of the day about to be punished. Normally she was _never _this nervous but what she was about to asked was going to change her life forever. He cleared his throat making her come back to reality and out of her thoughts.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" he asked

God did he have to make this so damn awkward? She felt weird enough.

"Yeah um…" She didn't know where to begin, so she'd just come right out with it.

"I want you to put me undercover" she blurted

Stu did a double take. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

"_What" _he responded back

"I _said _I want you to put me under cover" she said more determined this time. She was not going to leave this office until he granted her wish.

"I know what you said, but I just don't understand _why _you want to go undercover and why you're asking me"

She rolled her eyes at his response. She was doing that a lot lately. It just seemed like all the men in her life were really pissing her off.

"Look, I know this is somewhat random and may even be unprofessional but, I read or heard Ambrose case and it literally made me sick to my stomach that this Animal is running around free, while "Adrian" is dead. I want to go undercover and not only bring her death justice but also take down this guy and everyone who is involved with him" she finished with a serious look on her face.

"So" she continued "Are you going to send me undercover or not?"

Stu looked at her for a long time, as if trying to decide what he was going to say to the young rookie. She looked at him back more intensely with her arms crossed waiting for his answer. He signed slowly not sure where to begin

"Frist of all, in order to send you undercover, you would have to be willing to not have any more contact with the people you know, you couldn't even use your own cellphone, no visits from boyfriends, you would have to be 100% into the job" he stated "Second of all your still a rookie and you don't work for us, you would need permission from your captain and by the looks of how today went it doesn't seem like he would say yes Miss. Valentine"

She didn't know what to say to this. He really didn't give her a solid answer he just talked around it.

"So is it a yes or a no" she asked impatiently

"Miss. Valentine…."

"I can do this" she interrupted him " I can bring this guy in, forget that I'm still a "rookie" as you guys put it and that I'm still kind of young. This isn't about that. It's about justice being served and Dean Ambrose being off the streets so he won't kill anyone else, don't you want that?"

He looked down deep in thought. It was ludicrous, unethical if you will but still the woman was making a lot of sense and even though he really wasn't supposed to do this. There was just something about this woman and her determination that made him want to go along with her crazy shenanigans. So he finally looked back up at her, staring intensely into her eyes when he spoke again this time

"You got it"

She blinked a few times and stretched out of her chair making sure she heard him right.

"So that's a yes then?"

"Yes, but Miss. Valentine this is a serious case, there's a lot of things to get down ; when you go undercover you have to start next week, which means starting tomorrow we'll start to work on your new identity and you have to start getting into shape"

Just then her whole face twisted up in anger. Was he calling her fat?

"Excuse me" she said

"oh" he said quickly "I didn't mean it to sound…..it's just that's the protocol for everybody here, don't take that personally, you wanted to roll with the big dogs now you're going to have to act like them"

"Okay…" she said slowly, she went from mad to speechless in less than a minute.

"So he continued, I'll call you tomorrow, you come in no matter what you're in the middle of and we start the process as of now, you work for the F.B.I"

30 Minutes later she was back at the police station, not sure how exactly she was going to tell her Captain that she was going to be undercover for the next say 8 months. But she figured she would come up with a plan by the time she got back. That didn't work. So she just decided to come right out with it.

"Captain" she said softer than she intended to.

"Yeah?" he answered not looking up from his desk

"I'm Leaving" she said quickly

He didn't look up; he just kept looking down at the paper on his desk. She waited there for a couple of minutes waiting for his response when she still didn't get a response she decided to try again

"Captain" she started "Did you hear what I said…I'm going…"

"I know, actually I knew an hour ago, they called me"

"Oh" she said looking down. Not sure what else to say to him. She thought he would be mad. Even fire her but not even sounding like he cared? Made her feel kind of sad.

"Okay well I guess I'll be going now" she said

"Valentine, make sure you take care of yourself, they're very dangerous people, I wish I could convince you to not go but knowing you, you'll do it anyways"

She was in disbelief of what she just heard. Usually her captain wasn't so forth coming with his feelings but he was opening up to her.

"Just be careful, don't get too caught up, I'll be watching out for you" he said with a small smile.

She couldn't really say much but thanks. She felt like she was being shipped off to another place. She was excited but sad at the same time. The cops here were sometimes a bunch of knuckleheads but all in all they were pretty decent people.

* * *

A week later, Elisabeth had gotten her new identity; she was directed not to tell anybody what so ever, if her friends asked she would say she was going to a different state to visit distant relatives or some B.S. like that.

During the last few weeks of being _Elisabeth Valentine_ she exercised, went for jogs and took private dance lesson. She learned that she was going undercover as a stripper at the night club Ambrose owned. She wasn't too thrill about the fact that she was going to have to dance half naked in front of people but if she did her job right it wouldn't be too long before Ambrose would be in front of bars. She was currently practicing some moves in front of one of her closest girlfriends Renee Young. She was a yoga instructor and was the person who taught her some moves to begin with.

"How about this?" Elisabeth asked swaying her hips side to side. She felt so strange dancing like this, she was used to being sexy naturally, not trying to show off. But if she wanted to be convincing then she needed to practice.

Renee snickered to herself as she watched her move.

"Oh it's lovely, I can't keep my eyes off of you girl" she winked at her and playfully tried to slap her ass.

Elisabeth tried to swat her hand away laughing at Renee's response. Sticking her tongue out playfully at her.

"Okay, okay I get it, I suck" Elisabeth said

"No you just need a little more work, just don't think about it, be a good ho"

"Oh my god Renee what the hell does that mean?" she asked curiously while trying to hold back her laughter. Sometimes Renee said the funniest things

"Oh I don't know….I'm kind of drunk" she said laughing slightly

"Renee I told you _not _to drink the Vodka, you're a light weight remember?"

"Yeah, yeah" she said waving her hand slightly at Elisabeth's bossiness

Elisabeth signed looking at her friend. Now she was going to have to take care of her. She normally didn't mind but tonight was the last night that she was going to be Elisabeth Valentine, by tomorrow night she would be Elisabeth Snow as for her stage name? They gave her free range. She couldn't quite think of it yet but she knew it had to be somewhere between classy and hoish, at least if she wanted to fit in with the other strippers. While deep in thought she heard a loud thud, looking towards the noise she noticed that Renee was on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

_Really? _She thought to herself, before she could get to her friend she herd the doorbell ring.

"Behave" she threated Renee as she headed to the door. She wondered who the hell would come in and bother her at this hour. It was already 12 midnight going to 1.

"Who is it?" she called out, she wanted to be careful at this time of night.

"It's me" the person said softly behind the door

"Phil?" she asked. To her amassment Phil was standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey…" she said unceasingly. She wasn't sure exactly why he was at her house at this night but knew it must have been important if he came at this hour. Either that or he was drunk.

"Uh hey…" he said back, not sure what to say back.

"So" she began fidgeting a bit at the awkwardness. "Why exactly are you at my house again? I mean I know you despise me but damn Phil you really couldn't wait till work to bother me?" She asked sarcastically, that was the only way she was comfortable around him for some reason.

He laughed lightly at her comment, loving the banter they both had with each other.

"Yeah I know this is weird but I uh….haven't seen you at work lately and uh herd that you left …just wanted to know is it…because of me?"

"What?" she asked him confused by what he just said.

"Is it because of me?" he repeated. More straight forward this time.

She honestly wasn't sure what to say to this. Where did all of this come from? She thought Phil hated her and the feeling was more than mutual but now he came to her house in the middle of the night. Looking kinda…..good if she was to be honest. And he was a good looking man standing over 6 feet tall, with a nice body and a handsome face to match it. His black hair was messy but it looked good on him at that moment. He actually looked like he just got out of bed. She was heavily deep in her thoughts when a voice brought her back.

"Elizabeth, Eliza…"

"Huh" she said dumbfounded, she wondered how long she had been standing there looking like an idot. And why did she even care how she looked in front of him?

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly

"Uh…yeah, just thinking" she replied with a small smile

"Okay?" he asked

She _still _didn't know what to say and was feeling annoyed about the whole situation. She was tired of the small talk and just wanted to get to the point

"Phil why _are _you at my house? Seriously?"

He didn't answer her. So she kept pressing on.

"Did you come here to make out or something"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Joke" she responded. She wanted him to laugh. She thought this would make this encounter less weird but it wasn't helping.

"Oh" he waited a few seconds before speaking again. "Look" he said shaking his head "I just wanted to come here and tell you that if I did anything to make you quit then….you"

"I didn't quit Phil, and honestly I still don't know why your all the way over here but thanks for visiting but if you'll excuse me I have to get going now"

She was about to close the door in his face when he stopped her.

"Wait" he said urgently. She opened the door again looking at him expectantly. This was getting on her last nerves. He was acting like an adolescent dumbass. Was he going to come here and say anything important or just waste her time further?

"Phil what…" before she could finish speaking. He grabbed her into his arms and lightly put his lips against hers. It was a light nice kiss, but it confused the hell out of her. Before she could even react he pulled his lips back looking at her for a second before vanishing into the night quickly.

"What the hell was that?" Elisabeth said to herself and she closed the door behind her.

_Does he…have a crush on me_? She wondered to herself. This week and night have proven to be the strangest time of her life. She was confused at first but now she was slightly agitated. Instead of focusing on her new job tomorrow she would be too busy thinking about Phil her know it all and all of sudden wanted to get in her pants ex co- worker.

"_Thanks_ a lot Phil" she muttered under her breath, before getting back to her inebriated friend.


End file.
